1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for food items. More specifically, the invention is a uniquely constructed case for condiments, spices and other food items, for the user to store such food items in a manner whereby they can be carried and used as desired at a later time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various attempts at making various amounts of condiments, spices and other food items portable for use in places other than a conventional kitchen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,714, issued Mar. 20, 1984 to Gordon K. Struck, discloses a portable bar/cabinet for holding condiments, spices and other food items in metal containers placed in holes in the top of the cabinet. The holes are each of such a size and shape as to accommodate the metal containers without the metal containers falling to the bottom of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,373, issued Jul. 22, 1952 William P. Beriou et al., discloses a convertible table and bar for holding items used in making mixed alcoholic beverages, such as glasses, bottles and fruit wedges.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,994,857, issued Mar. 19, 1935 to Ernest Krause, discloses a portable bar for holding glasses, bottles and a radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,586, issued Jun. 29, 1926 to Edward J. McDonald, discloses a camp kit for holding various items; however, it has no handle and opens in the front. It also has the compartments accessible from the front instead of the top.
None of the patents or other inventions known to applicant, taken either singly or in combination, discloses the unique construction of the present invention whereby food items such as spices and condiments are maintained in a waterproof and airtight condition while being carried in a convenient case for later use.